This invention relates generally to a hand held data entry apparatus, and more particularly to a hand held data entry unit having a scanning head which may be secured to the main body of the data entry unit in various positions, so as to accomodate the individual preference of the operator as to the fingers of which hand are used to enter data.
Hand held data entry devices have been provided wherein a scanning head is connected to a hand held data entry keyboard by a flexible cable. While such a unit is quite serviceable, it is at times inconvenient to use particularly when the operator needs to have a hand free to accomplish another task, such as moving items to be scanned or entering data through the keyboard. For instance, if the hand held unit is held in one hand for data entry through the keyboard with the other hand, it is obvious that the separate scanning head cannot be conveniently handled at the same time. A device of this general type is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,299, issued on Nov. 9, 1976.
Hand held data entry units have been provided with integral scanning-heads, but without either a data entry keyboard or a visual information display means. While such a device is quite acceptable for signle handed scanning, the other hand being available for other tasks, it is limited in not providing a keyboard data entry means, or a visual means of displaying information. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,218. Finally, hand held data entry units have been provided, which include an integral scanning-head, a data entry keyboard and a visual information display. However, in such devices the scanning heads are normally fixed in position with respect to the hand held unit, and normally project in the direction of the major axis of the body of the unit. With such units, it is most difficult to hold the unit in a single position which is most convenient for both entering data through the keyboard and by way of the scanning head. Rather, it is necessary with such units to continuously change the position of the device between that necessary for using the scanning head and that desirable for entering data through the keyboard. Further, such units are typically suited for only right or left handed keyboard entries. That is, with the scanning head projecting in the direction of the major axis, if the unit is held in the left hand with the scanning head pointing in the direction of the left thumb, the keyboard is upright in the left palm for entry of data by the fingers of the right hand. However, if the unit is transferred to the right hand, with the scanning head pointing in the direction of the right thumb, the keyboard will be upside down in the palm of the right hand, thereby making it very inconvenient to enter data with the finger of the left hand.
Accordingly, there is need for a hand held data entry apparatus which is provided with a scanning head which points in a direction from the hand held unit convenient for scanning, while the apparatus is held in one hand and the fingers of the other hand are used for making entries through the keyboard. Further, since the position of the scanning head with respect to the keyboard is dependent upon whether the operator wishes to use the fingers of the right or left hand for keyboard data entry, there is a need to provide a unit adaptable for data entry with the fingers of either the right or left hand of the operator, while still maintain the scanning head in a position convenient for the scanning.